characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Boros
'Lord Boros '''is the main antagonist of the Alien Invaders arc in the web comic One Punch Man, later adapted into a serialised manga and an anime series. Background After hearing from a seer that he would find a worthy opponent on planet Earth, Lord Boros travelled for 20 years in order to face off against Earths greatest warrior. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: 'Boros possesses immense strength, and he is said to be many times stronger than any of the S-Class Heroes. He can produce shock waves strong enough to destroy the interior of his ship and can send Saitama into the moon with his Meteoric Burst. *'Insane Healing Factor: 'Boros' healing factor can heal at a very fast rate, which is considered to be the strongest of the race. He can regenerate from an instant when he was reduced to a pulp. *'Energy Blasts: 'He can shoot blue energy blasts out of the eye on his chest. It is strong enough to create explosions the size of cities with only an instant of a charge time. Equipment *'Armour: 'Boros wears a golden armour that limits his power. Transformation Meteoric Burst His trump card, he can only use it if he wants to settle a fight quickly. The latent energy can boost his already impressive stats to the point where its beyond his limit. The move makes him strong enough to kick Saitama so hard he was sent to the moon and can keep up with him. Though it can cause fatigue in his body. *'Planet Buster Roar Cannon: '''Boros' most strongest and powerful move. Only obtained in his Meteoric Burst, Boros can launch a massive beam energy out of his mouth. Claimed that it can wipe out the surface of a planet, it can create shock waves that are capable enough to destroy his ship. Feats Strength *Said to be many times that any S-Class heroes, who can destroy cities. *Can create energy blasts strong enough to create city-size explosions. *Created a massive hole in his ship by charging into it. *Strikes Saitama through a couple of pillars. *His punches can creates shockwaves which can destroy the interior of his ship. *Punches Saitama through a giant metal spire. *Punches are strong enough to set metal ablaze and melt them. *Stated by ONE he can trade blows with Garou, who can keep up with Saitama's strength. *Kicked Saitama to the moon with his Meteoric Burst. *His Roar Cannon has been stated to be powerful enough to destroy planets. Speed *Said to be way faster than any S-Class heroes. *Can run through his city-sized ship at high speeds. *Can keep up with Saitama. *Hops on the debris that both he and Saitama created. *Stated by One he can keep up with Garou , who can keep up with Saitama and blitzed S-Class Heroes. *Somewhat held up with Saitama at the same level with Meteoric Buster. Durability *Is one of the people that can survive more than one punch from Saitama. *Can endure the stress of Meteoric Burst. *Can continue fighting Saitama without his arm. *Pulls him back after being pummelled by Saitama to pulp. *Takes a casual punch from Saitama and is smashed through a pillar for only to explain what his armour does. *Survived Saitama's serious punch long enough to give him a last word. Skill *Considered to be the strongest member of his species. *Invaded Earth and destroyed a city just to get the attention of Saitama. *Conquered several galaxies. *One of the few people can survive longer against Saitama and give him a challenging fight. Weaknesses *Meteoric Burst fatigues him. Category:Male Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:One Punch Man Category:Madhouse Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Web Comic Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Speedsters